Severed
by Tazabelle
Summary: Just a little friendship story I wrote in class and wanted to share with everyone. It deals with what happens nowadays a lot between girls. Enjoy!


This is just a story about friendship ,I guess. Did it in class. Completely my own. Your thoughts please.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was on a dreary Thursday morning, the sort of morning where you wished you'd stayed under the covers, toast warm and safe. I was mind-numbingly bored, not surprising considering I was in Mr. Redknapp's Geography lesson. His lessons were renowned for their dullness. Doodling over my book, stars , aliens and caricatures of Old Redknapp danced before my eyes as I heard the sound of the board being wiped in the background. Across me sat my friend Jasmine. She, however, was paying attention to the teacher drone on about contours and altitude. For some unknown reason, she actually liked Geography. It was something I just couldn't fathom, just like how she couldn't understand my love for sparkly jewellery and Justin Timberlake.

Like many other days, I briefly wondered how me and Jasmine ever became friends, we were so different. I'd always been the quite the prep compared to her. Even in primary school, we had our differences. I was the one who ran screaming from the worms in the playground, she was the one who picked them up and threw them at Jason Hunt, the school bully. I was the one who experimented with the pinks and lilacs in my mum's make up box, Jasmine always pretended to be a witch or banshee, always drawn to the weirdest colours. I wondered, if I hadn't happened to give her my scented pen back in Yr 1, would we be friends today in Yr 10?

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off by a gruff voice.

''Are you listening, Lauren?''

Mr Redknapp's bulging eyes were fixed on me, his nostrils flaring.

''Yes, sir.'' I replied quickly, enough to make him think I actually cared about his lesson. Somebody had woken up on the wrong side of bed, and for once it wasn't me. He considered, probably deciding how to catch me out when the door opened. In stepped in Mrs. Smithers and behind her, a new girl. We all turned to the back, inaudible muttering sweeping the classroom. The girl was tall and dark-haired, her features arranged in a mocking smile as her green eyes flashed across the classroom. She was wearing our navy uniform with the air of a queen disguised in peasants clothing.

''Sorry to interrupt.'' Mrs. Smithers exclaimed, '' This is Samantha, She'll be starting today.'' She gave us a stern look, as if to warn any would-be bullies. Although it was hard to imagine anyone bullying this Samantha. It was plain to see she was no weakling. Jasmine leaned over and whispered,

''I like her bag. ''

I rolled my eyes, trust her to like it. I didn't. It had a fanged skull on it, slime green and frightening. It made me want to recoil. Whether it was because of the bag or the girl's attitude, I didn't know. Yet, even then I had an inkling Samantha was going to be trouble. She hovered in the doorway before gliding in and planting herself next to

Tommy Wood. Her mouth was puckered up like a prune, as if sitting here with us was beneath her. Tough luck princess, I remember thinking. It's funny how from the instant you meet someone, you make up your mind about them. Dumb, geeky, popular, wimpy, bully, victim. Yes, I figured her out the moment I saw her, her arms folded defiantly, her book lying unopened. The arrival of a thunderstorm.

_**Chapter 2**_

I should have seen the signs. Tuesday, 3 weeks after Samantha started, I guess you could say that's when it began. We were talking, Jasmine and me. Our usual conversations; school, bands, ambitions, the boys in our year. We were in our corner of the playground, it had always been our corner, since Yr 7. Lauren and Jasmine's spot, Jasmine and Lauren's, and the other girls knew it. Funnily enough, it became one of the things I missed most about our friendship. Though at that time I wasn't really listening to Jasmine drone on. Rather, I was thinking about how to make up an excuse for not having my P.E kit. P.E, I'd always hated it. Some things never change.

''Are you even listening?'' Jasmine nudged me. ''Yeah, you were talking about Jake asking you out? '' I replied. She looked impatient, ''I stopped talking about that loser ages ago. What planet are you on?'' I was about to answer her when she broke in.

''I feel sorry for her.'' I was confused.

''You feel sorry for Jake?''

Jasmine rolled her eyes,

'Not him'' she sighed, pointing behind me,

''Her.''

I turned to see Samantha, standing on her own. I raised my eyebrows, sceptically, Somehow, I wasn't sympathizing. It wasn't because I was mean-spirited or anything, it was because Samantha wasn't the type of girl you'd feel sorry for. She wasn't even standing like a new girl would, all naïve and uncertain. She had her mouth fixed in a frown, her eyebrows raised, leaning on the wall lazily. '' We should go talk to her.'' Jasmine's voice penetrated my thoughts.

''Why?'' I whined, ''It's not like she's our responsibility.'' I bit my lip. I knew I had come across horrid.

''Look, come on. It's hard being new.'' Jasmine linked one of her arms through mine, wheedling like an expert. I sighed inwardly. She didn't notice us coming to her but when she did, she looked us up and down.

''What do you want?'' she demanded fiercely, her heavily made up eyes narrowed. Jasmine continued to smile brightly, despite the hostility.

''My name's Jasmine, I'm in your English class.''

''I'm Lauren.'' I added grudgingly. Samantha's frown remained in place.

''Yeah, well, that's great.'' She answered in a tone that made it clear she couldn't care less.

''I like your boots, they're awesome.'' Jasmine smiled in a friendly manner, indicating the black motorcycle boots Samantha was wearing. It was clear she was trying to make conversation. They were too trampish for my taste, to be honest. That seemed to do it though, as Samantha's features slowly transformed into a small smile, the corners of her mouth curving slyly. Nevertheless, there was something unnerving about it. It seemed fake, rehearsed even.

'' Thanks.'' she replied. ''Someone with style. Even in this dump.''

''So do you like this school so far?'' Jasmine asked. I remained silent, studying Little Miss Princess.

''It's crap.'' She exclaimed haughtily. I rolled my eyes, she probably came from St Augustine's Academy for Arrogant Stuck Up Young Ladies.

''I'm new to this whole city, actually.'' She fiddled with her bag strap carelessly.

''Oh really? Where are you from?''

''Australia. My last school was in Sydney.''

''Wow! I wish, I could be there! All sun and sand…''

''Home and Away.'' I muttered sarcastically. Samantha shot me an unimpressed look then laughed mechanically.

The rest of the conversation followed that line. Jasmine giggling and me commenting without mirth. I was completely ignored, like I didn't even exist. Seething with suppressed anger, I forced myself to put on a smile, watching my best friend disregard me and devote all her attention to this new girl. I'd never been more glad when the bell went.

'' What do you have next?'' Jasmine asked me as we walked towards the stairs. I didn't reply, marching off on my own. I was irritated and wanted her to know it.

_**Chapter 3**_

The rain pattered down, drenching me. Puddles gathered as I strode on, feeling wounded. How did things end up like this? I was walking home from school, trying to avoid Jasmine. '' Lauren, I'm calling you!'' I heard her cry but I wasn't having none of it. For the past 3 weeks, we had hardly talked. She spent break and lunchtimes with Samantha. Samantha who went everywhere with us, did everything with us, It was true what they said, three definitely was a crowd. I wasn't used to someone listening in to our conversations, prying. Now, she wanted to converse with me. I didn't think so.

''What's wrong with you?''

Jasmine caught up with me , out of breath. Her cheeks were pink. Annoyed, I snapped.

''Nothing! Nothing's wrong!'' Jasmine gazed at me knowingly.

''Lauren, you can't fool me.''

''Well, someone obviously can!'' I blurted angrily, spitting the name out in contempt. Jasmine looked confused.

''What are you on about? You're not making sense!''

''Don't act like you don't know!'' I cried out, balling my fists. I hated being jealous and I knew deep down, this was all about jealousy. I didn't want to share my best friend with anyone. '' You haven't been speaking to me for ages . You've ignored me, haven't even called me. All just like that!''

'' Oh, I get it. This is about Samantha, right? Get a grip, Lauren. I can't believe you're being like this.''

I was furious, '' Have you seen the way she acts? She's such a show-off, it's unbelievable. She treats us like dirt.''

Jasmine looked incredulous. ''Treats us like dirt? Listen to yourself! If anything, you're the one who's always rude to her.''

''Really? Has it escaped your notice how everyone is scared of her. She thinks she's Queen Bee. I never thought you'd hang around that type.'' My heart beat wildly as gripped my jacket tighter around me.

'' You know we don't have to be joined at the hip. I've found other friends, you try it. '' Jasmine's voice was now raised, her eyes blazing with fury.

'' You know what's sad?'' I continued recklessly, ''She's using you. She must be feeling smug about how things have turned out. Even though she's new, she already has people licking the soles of her shoes for her.''

I knew I'd crossed the line before the words were even out of my mouth. Jasmine's face fell as she turned away. I barely heard her whisper,

''So that's what I am?''

''No, Jaz, I didn't mean it like that-'' I tried to backtrack but it was too late. The damage was done.

'' Whatever, save it for someone else, you jealous slut''

She muttered, walking away from me. I watched her go, disbelieving. Surprisingly, this was the first time we'd fallen out in all our years of friendship. Salty tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them escape.

Fuming, I strode away, my mind turning. Images flashed into my head. Samantha laughing in the dinner queue with Jasmine , Samantha hanging out at the park with Jasmine, Samantha sneaking away from class with Jasmine, I didn't feature anywhere, Gritting my teeth, I felt the chilly wind slap my cheeks, it was all her fault.

_**Chapter 4**_

After the incident, it was almost like we were never friends . Jasmine stopped talking to me, stopped calling me, stopped coming over to my house. Even my mum noticed, but she put it down to the cold weather. I tried apologizing to her but after a while I couldn't take the dead-eyed look she gave me. It felt like being punched in the ribs. For the first time in my school life, I was lonely. I had no-one to speak to, no-one to sit next to. It seemed as though Jasmine had branded me an outcast, a social leper. Somebody none of the other girls wanted to be seen with. The crazy thing was I never thought she had so much influence. When had that happened? I was the one with the reputation, the popularity, the gaggle of girls following me, the one the boys were interested in. Now, I was invisible. How had things changed so drastically in such a short span of time.

From afar, I watched her, Samantha and Jasmine laughing away, strutting around like they owned the school. My best friend threatening some YR 7's, smoking in the toilets, answering back to Mr. Redknapp-how had she stooped so low? She'd even physically changed, her hair now a maroon-red colour, her eyes heavily outlined with eyeliner and her lips and nails coal black. She dressed in grungy clothes and fish-net stockings, a complete shock to me. I told my mother about it one day. She merely shrugged.

'' She was always an attention-seeker, Lauren. How about finding anther friend? Someone more like you.''

Sighing, I told my mother it just wasn't the same.

''There must be lots of nice girls in your class.'' she'd replied vehemently, ''Like that Emily, her mother Jane works with me.''

She didn't understand, all the girls at school were now Jasmine's friends, not mine.

As for Samantha, I'd never been more sure she hated me. She pushed roughly past me and whispered evilly behind my back too many times to count. I remember once, she walked into the toilets while I was washing my hands. Giving me the most venomous glance known to mankind, she threw my bag unto the floor. ''Well, if it isn't Norman No-Mates? What are you doing?'' she spat, ''Having a brief chat with the walls?''

Much to her disappointment, I turned away from her. I wasn't in the mood. It wasn't worth fighting her anymore, we both knew she'd won.

'' Get a life.'' I murmured, grabbing my coat and bag and beginning to stride away. Yet, I couldn't escape that cold, unforgiving voice.

''That's rich coming from you. Jasmine told me all about you-everything. It was interesting to say the least.''

I swallowed. What had that meant? My mind raced, thinking of all the secrets, confessions and dreams I'd shared with my former friend. The thought of someone else, someone as vile as Samantha having access to them made my blood run cold. I felt sick, bitter acid clawing at my throat. Days afterwards, I couldn't look at the pair without anger and frustration clouding my vision. Little did I know there was more to come.

_**Chapter 5**_

I found out soon enough. School the next day was a very strange affair. As I pranced into the school grounds, it seemed as though all the conversations immediately ended.

Everyone was eyeing me suspiciously. I stared ahead, thinking carefully. I could just about hear the quiet murmurs and whispers behind me. Silence fell as I passed random groups in the corridors. Puzzled, I heard more mumbles, it felt like everyone was watching me. Making my way to class, I wondered why I was the centre of attention all of a sudden.

From the corner of my eyes, I could just make out Samantha and Jasmine pointing and tittering. Subtly, I tried to steer clear of them but Samantha blocked my path. Her eyes gleamed with malice.

'' I meant it when I said Jaz told me all about you.'' She whispered, her pencil thin eyebrows raised. My heart skipped a beat as it hit me. I couldn't believe it. After all those years of friendship , Jasmine had betrayed me. All the staring and glances in my direction, it finally made sense. My mouth was dry as I stared helplessly at Sam. My ears picked up a snigger. I knew who it belonged to instantly. Jasmine. She didn't seem remorseful or even guilty. Maybe she didn't realize the magnitude of what she'd done. Or maybe she just didn't care anymore.

''Shut up.'' I cried weakly. Jasmine smiled unkindly, like a wolf eyeing its prey.

''Why should we?'' she began, '' Got something to hide?''

Fearfully, I swallowed, my eyes wide. People had gathered around us, listening in.

''Go to hell!'' I was nearly crying now, my mind a whirling blur. Flailing my arms, I proceeded to pace past them.

''Oh yeah, that's it.'' I heard Samantha's sharp tone, '' Run to Mummy. Too bad you don't even know where the hell she is.'' I caught my breath, so did everyone around me. My face was burning. I could only think of one thing; they knew. They knew the one secret that was dear to me. I was adopted. And that was something Jasmine shared with Samantha and the whole school, behind my back.

out of the blue, I felt a sense of power take over me. I realized that I had nothing to lose. What was I doing here, taking all of this like a coward? What had happened to the old, feisty Lauren Williams? It was like she had disappeared altogether. Turning around, I raised my voice.

'' You know what? You're nothing but a stuck-up tart, Samantha. And as for you, Jasmine, you wouldn't know a user from a friend if it hit you in the chops.''

They both looked shocked, amazed even, at my outburst. The crowd sucked in their breath, wanting to witness more.

''Well, looks like you have some bottle. Too bad you're not impressing anyone. You're a loser, Lauren. Face it.'' Samantha spat, pure spite dripping from every syllable.

'' Talk about pot calling the kettle black, you nasty little girl. I have a right mind to smack you one.'' I was on a roll, feeling more and more like the old Lauren. The Lauren I knew. Jasmine was strangely quiet throughout my outburst but now she decided to speak up.

'' You're just jealous of Sam because she has everything you don't. I never could stand being your friend, you were always one hell of a boring cow.''

Startlingly, I didn't even feel hurt. If anything, I was pitying her, soon she'd learn of the true character of her new friend.

'' Poor you, Jaz. I always thought you were smart. Turns out you're as thick as two planks of wood. She'll desert you faster than you can say 'Backstabber'.'' Well, I guess you deserve each other.'' And with that, I strolled off, my head held high. I didn't need anyone. Especially that Jasmine. In a way, I was grateful she betrayed me, it taught me what real friendship was. It wasn't having someone to talk to, someone to mess around with. It was someone being there for you when you needed them most. Someone supporting you, always there on your side no matter what came your way.

Things changed rapidly after that. Many of the girls who'd avoided me like the plague came to say sorry and insisted that they would never speak to Samantha or Jasmine again. They began to gossip about them, spreading vicious rumours. Frankly, I wasn't interested. I wasn't going to revenge myself upon them. I was worth more that.

Besides, Jasmine was getting more than her due. The few times I saw her round, she seemed subdued, Samantha very much in control. Luke, her boyfriend, dumped her. Her bad-girl act disintegrated as time went by until she just became a follower. A puppet. She started getting into more and more trouble, warnings, suspensions, letters home-you name it. As for her relationship with Samantha, it was strained. We girls lost count of the amount of times we saw them bellowing at each other. But even that wasn't to last.

One day, just like that, I heard the news. Samantha had left. Everyone knew straightaway what that meant. Jasmine had become a loner. How can a puppet last without its master? On her own, she was nothing. She couldn't even return to me, I had my own friends now. My own life. Whether I was picking up my books or walking home, I saw her. Alone. A ghost of a shadow. Her hair lank and uncared for, her former swagger gone. Her personality had deserted her. Empty and neglected. None of the girls made an effort to be friendly to her, to welcome her to their groups. They had seen how she had treated me. It made me sad to see her like that. But I wasn't planning on extending the hand of friendship towards her. I'd suffered enough. at any rate, I had warned her.

7


End file.
